villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steeljaw (Transformers: Robots in Disguise)
Steeljaw is a recurring antagonist in 2015 Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He is the main, later secondary antagonist of the first season and the main antagonist of the second season. Unlike the other prisoners in Alchemor, he had bigger plans plans than any of them, where he schemes a plan to re-establish the long-disbanded Decepticons. History Background Steeljaw was responsible for instigating rebellion and criminal use of subsonics, which eventually got him imprisoned aboard the Alchemor. Robots in Disguise Season 1 Steeljaw was freed with the other Decepticon prisoners when the Alchemor crashed on Earth. Steeljaw made his first appearance in Trust Exercises where he watched as Bumblebee and his team transform away. On encountering Strongarm, he tried to bluff her by claiming he'd been a guard aboard the ship. When that didn't work, he knocked her out, tied her up, and tried to convince her that he intended to dwell peacefully on the planet. Sideswipe distracted Steeljaw by masquerading as another Decepticon named "GrimBee". While Steeljaw and Sideswipe have a conversation, Russell attempts to free Strongarm. However, Steeljaw hears the lock on Strongarm's chains unlocked. He looked at Russell and asked what he was, besides being strange. Russell stated Steeljaw should be the one to talk and quickly walked away. Steeljaw discovers Sideswipe's incognito and engages the Autobot before he chased him. Sideswipe led Steeljaw to Strongarm, who was freed from her chains, and managed to kick Steeljaw in into a tree. However, Steeljaw escaped during the confusion. In As the Kospego Commands!, after Thunderhoof was knocked into the blackhole of the space bridge in As the Kospego Commands!, he landed in a forest area where Steeljaw was hiding out. Steeljaw approached Thunderhoof, scratched his Decepticon symbol on Thunderhood's chest, and invited him to team up. In True Colors, Steeljaw used Minitron to control Grimlock, who managed to retrieve a stasis pod containing Underbite. However, he inadvertently led the Autobots to the Crown River dam which Steeljaw was using as a temporary base as Thunderhoof was scouting for a large base other than the Crown River dam. Following the inevitable battle with the Autobots, Sideswipe managed to grab onto Steeljaw and faced him in a short battle. Despite Sideswipe stopping the fight to help his teammates from Grimlock's beatings, Steeljaw managed to escape with the stasis pod. In Sideways, after Fracture joined the gang, Steeljaw attempted to pick up Clampdown as the next inductee. Clampdown turned out to have a history with Thunderhoof and Thunderhood immediately chased Clampdown, to which Steeljaw and the rest of his gang followed them. The gang was eventually led into a confrontation with the Autobots near a docks, during which Steeljaw got the better of Bumblebee and threw the Autobot in a trash compactor. Steeljaw activated the compactor with his tail and watched the machine crush Bumblebee. However Sideswipe managed to save Bumblebee and Steeljaw was thrown to the side by Bumblebee before he could attack Sideswipe. In their second fight, Bumblebee used his Decepticon hunter to hit Steeljaw with and incapacitated him. Trying to unlock his cuffs, Steeljaw succeeded in creating a diversion by unmooring a garbage barge and releasing the other Decepticons while the Autobots had their hands full. Back at their hideout, Steeljaw inducted Clampdown into the gang by scratching his Decepticon symbols. Fracture asked if Clampdown would ever betray them and Steeljaw ensured that if it happens, he would not rest until he made Clampdown eat his own claws. In Lockout, seeking access to the scrapyard, Steeljaw engineered a diversion by using Kickback as bait. While Bumblebee's team was distracted, Steeljaw broke into the scrapyard, and his gang quickly took Fixit, Russell, and Denny hostage. Steeljaw also rigged up a sub-sonic pulse that would disable the Autobots and prevent them from gaining access. As an added measure, Steeljaw also had the Autobots surrender their weapons as he threatened to kill Russell in front of them if they didn't comply. Steeljaw then tried to get Fixit to free the other Decepticon convicts, then ordered Thunderhoof and Clampdown to try and recapture the missing humans. Denny was captured and Steeljaw threatened to harm him if Fixit did not comply with Steeljaw's demands. Fixit managed to stall long enough for the Autobots to break in and deactivate the sonic weaponry. Bumblebee managed to jump at Steeljaw and in the ensuing fight, Steeljaw was defeated yet again when the pods closed. Surrounded by the Autobots, Steeljaw promised that he will make Earth a place for Decepticons with him as their leader. Enraged by his defeat, Steeljaw escaped with Fracture's mini-cons and soon gave them back the Fracture as Steeljaw led his pack out of the scrapyard. Back at the Decepticon hideout, Steeljaw exploded at his comrades for their incompetence and scares them to leave. The arrival of a mysterious entity snapped him out of his funk. The entity informs Steeljaw that he was responsible for the Alchemor's crash and enabled Steeljaw and the other Decepticon prisoners to escape. While Steeljaw remained unimpressed by the entity's power of affect things on Earth from another dimension, the entity then orders Steejaw to bulid him a gateway in exchange to help him and his gang to conquer Earth. Steeljaw reluctantly agreed for the time being as the entity disappeared. In Battlegrounds, Part 1, Steeljaw and his gang followed under the entity's instructions in gathering various supplies to build a gateway. Steejaw was most impressed when his team not only gathered the required items but also brought Sideswipe and Strongarm, who were unconscious, as captives. Steeljaw sees this as an opportunity to send Fracture to go to the scrapyard to free the other Decepticon prisoners while the Autobots were in search of their friends, leaving Fixit alone with the humans. Steeljaw is contacted again by the entity to check on their progress on the construction of the gateway. He ordered Steeljaw to begin the construction even with Steeljaw wanting to have his army at that exact moment. The entity makes an example of his powers on Clampdown by making him grab his left arm and squeeze it for Steeljaw and the other Decepticons to witness. While Thunderhoof was entertained by Clampdown's ordeal, Steeljaw ordered the entity to stop as he agreed with the entity's demands. The entity also explains that they will need a place where the energy of the gateway can ensure the entity's arrival and demands that they pick some place other than the abandoned steel mill. While on their way to build the gateway, the intercepted and captured Windblade as well. During their progress, they built the gateway and a Spark-fuser, which the entity demanded Steeljaw finished up with their progress. Steeljaw, enraged by the entity's impatience, vowed to personally ensure the entity received his termination by Steeljaw's hand. Steeljaw was left to finis the construction of the gateway while his pack was busy delaying the Autobots. At the moment the gateway opened, Optimus Prime appeared to destroy the device even as Steeljaw attempted to prevent him. However, as Optimus destroyed the gateway, the Autobots and Decepticons were blasted away by the explosion, only for the entity to come out of it. He revealed himself as Megatronus. In Battlegrounds, Part 2, Steeljaw and his gang regained themselves and stopped the Autobots for Megatronus, but when Steeljaw asked when he would take possession of Earth, Megatronus revealed he hadn't been entirely truthful with him. Revealing that he intended to use the spark-fuser to harness Unicron's anti-spark from Earth's core and summon the AllSpark from Cybertron and merge them, which can destroy both planets, Steeljaw realized he and his pack had been lied to by Megatronus. In his rage, Steeljaw attacked Megatronus, which he was tossed to the side and ordered his pack to help him. With his pack fighting the Autobots, Steeljaw was left to fight Megatronus. He told Megatronus that all he wanted was a place for Decepticons to call home and a place where he could rule. Megatronus sarcastically apologized for Steeljaw's lost dream and used his telekinetic powers to hurl Steeljaw away in a distance. In the aftermath of the battle, Steeljaw's pack was captured by the Autobots and placed in stasis pods while Steeljaw himself still remains at large. Season 2 In Metal Meltdown, Steeljaw found Kickback collecting junk. Kickback recognizes Steeljaw as the guy who used Kickback for bait to lure the Autobots. Steeljaw attempts to make an apology and offer Kickback to join Steeljaw in Steeljaw's pursuit of building a new and better team. Kickback declines Steeljaw's offer as he states he already joined a team, which left Steeljaw intrigued. Kickback kicks Steeljaw to the side while he escaped, though Steeljaw managed to catch up to him. Steeljaw tracks Kickback to a swamp and discovers the back end of the Alchemor being used a base. As he followed Kickback inside, Steeljaw introduces himself to his fellow Decepticons Scorponok and Glowstrike. In Misdirection, promising his new friends some "elite warriors", Steeljaw directed Scorponok to a disused drive in before leaving a trail of energon from there to the scrapyard. Feigning an injury, he was taken into the scrapyard and sealed in a stasis pod, which he was able to escape courtesy to a subsonic device that he hidden. He sealed Fixit and the Autobots' human allies in a force field and freed a bunch of the prisoners. Thunderhoof had doubt of trusting Steeljaw again due to Steeljaw's last set of failures. Steeljaw revealed his new alliance with a group of Decepticons and gave them coordinates to the location just before Strongarm arrived. Though he attempted to obtain some weapons to go back with, he engaged Strongarm when she came and was bested by her in combat. He was also impressed when Strongarm took his subsonic device that controlled shrinking the force field that Fixit, Denny, and Russel were in. He escaped and was later able to present the Decepticons he'd rescued to Glowstrike. Glowstrike and Saberhorn congratulated Steeljaw as they also pointed out on Scorponok's "betrayal". In Bumblebee's Night Off, Steeljaw sent Springload to retrieve a high output cable for him and, in return, promised to lead Springload to Doradus. In Portals, Taking advantage of a growing ideological rift among the Decepticons, Steeljaw gathered his team on the roof of the ship, where he mused about the possibility of staging a coup and overthrowing Glowstrike. He was interrupted by the return of Glowstrike and Saberhorn, who were pleased with his performance. Rather than having to take the position through force, he was promoted to sub-commander of the Decepticon forces. To prove his loyalty to the cause, he savagely attacked a Sharkticon whom Glowstrike had accused of treachery. That job done, Steeljaw joined the other two Decepticon commanders, who were hoping to gain access to the ship's armory, particularly a pair of Decepticon Hunters. In Decepticon Island (Part 1), after he summoned Saberhorn and Glowstrike, Steeljaw found a way to access the armory and took possession of the two Decepticon Hunters. Although his allies were pleased by he opened the armory, Saberhorn asked for Steeljaw to give them the weapons but Steeljaw immediately took advantage of the Decepticon Hunters, using them to overthrow Saberhorn and Glowstrike as he also siezed control of the ship and its inhabitants. When Bumblebee's Autobots broke into the ship, Steeljaw had his new Decepticon army surround the Autobots. He walked behind Saberhorn and Glowstrike as he presented himself to Bumblebee's team with both of the Decepticon Hunters. He advised them to not consider fighting as it would be very unlikely to succeed and grandly welcomes them to the first settlement of his new Decepticon empire. In Decepticon Island (Part 2), Steeljaw paraded his prisoners out in front of the Autobots as proof of his victory, disarming Glowstrike using a Decepticon Hunter. The Autobots managed to make a break for it, but Bumblebee left his Decepticon Hunter behind in the escape when Steeljaw blasted him and Drift, which angered Steeljaw to order his fellow Decepticons to get the Autobots. When Glowstrike attempted to take back command over the island with Bumblebee Decepticon Hunter, Steeljaw blasted Saberhorn and Glowstrike which he also obtained Bumblebee's Decepticon Hunter. Steeljaw managed to intercept Bumblebee and Optimus Prime at the ship's ventilation hub, where he proudly displayed all three of his new weapons before using them to power himself up. Bumblebee and Optimus struggled with Steeljaw as Optimus tripped Steeljaw and then attempted to strike at him but the armor prevented any damage on Steeljaw. Steeljaw evilly laughed while he stated the armor was more than a fashion statement before he blasted Optimus with a force beam and knocked Bumblebee to the side when the Autobot attempted to fight back. Steeljaw was about finish Bumblebee off until a swarm of escaped Mini-Cons who were commanded by Fixit stormed the room, occupying the Decepticon leader long enough for Bumblebee to finish arming the cryo-gas. As Toolbox joined the other Mini-Cons, Steeljaw knocked them out of the way as he headed towards Bumblebee. Optimus kicks Steeljaw from attacking Bumblebee as the Autobot successfully sets the stasis bomb. With the aid of the Mini-Cons, Bumblebee and Optimus held Steeljaw long enough for the Mini-Cons to zap his hand with their system probes which got him to let go of his weapon, thus reverting him to normal. Bumblebee took advantage of Steeljaw's momentary weakness to activate the Decepticon Hunters. Thus empowered, Bumblebee trapped Steeljaw into the floor before escaping, leaving the would-be Decepticon conqueror to promise it wasn't over and that he will tear Bumblebee to bits. With no way of escaping the stasis bomb's detonation, Steeljaw howled in rage at his failure as he was placed back in stasis along with the other Decepticons on the island. Personality and Traits Steeljaw is a scheming, charismatic, cruel, and loyal Decepticon, notable for his usually-calm-headed and suave demeanour. His demeanour makes him a very good liar, a highly persuasive recruiter, and an in-control leader. However, whenever his plans are on the brink of failing or failed, Steeljaw's smooth charisma and calm patience can be replaced by intense anger, wrath and frustration. Steeljaw's main goals are making Earth a conquered and official Decepticon world for Decepticons, mostly those who were imprisoned on the Alchemor, with him as their ruler. Steeljaw is remarkably intelligent and cunning as well, being able to form highly competent and strategic plans and schemes against the Autobots, and also proving very fast-thinking and resourceful in the battlefield. When it comes to his pack subordinates, Steeljaw normally treats them with fairness and partnership though not above berating them for their incompetence. He throws a large tantrum on his pack due to their disastrous failure in their invasion on scrapyard where they supposedly able to saved other Decepticons held in there. Despite this, Steeljaw may still actually care about his pack, judging from how Megatronus successfully forced Steeljaw to back down to his wishes by using his telekinesis powers on torturing Clampdown in front of him. When Megatronus revealed his plans to Steeljaw and his gang, Steeljaw seemed hurt and betrayed by the whole ordeal as he revealed to Megatronus that he simply wanted a place for him to rule with other fellow Decepticons during his fight with him. Powers and abilities Steeljaw is a formidable Decepticon, he is fast and strong, able to overpower Sideswipe, Strongarm, and Bumblebee, also strong enough to push a huge boat into open water and held his ground against fighting Megatronus. Similar to Starscream, he possess razor sharp claws to attack his enemies with and also has a tail to smack around his enemies as well. He is also quite clever, which he clawed his Decepticon Symbol that would set a tracking implant for the Autobots to hunt him down and is a master of persuasive speech in bringing other Decepticons into joining him. Relationships *Megatronus - Savior and reluctant boss turned enemy. *Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Optimus Prime - Enemies. *Fracture, Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Underbite - Minions and Friends. *Kickback - Pawn turned Rival. *Scorponok, Saberhorn, Groundpound, Bisk, Overload, Springload, Quillfire, and Glowstrike - New allies. Gallery Steeljaw's Pack (Cartoon).jpg|Steeljaw and his pack Steeljaw (RID (2015)).jpg Steeljaw (RID).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (1).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (2).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (3).jpg Steeljaw & Strongarm Discuss (4).jpg Steeljaw Regrets.jpg Steeljaw Presents Itself.jpg Steeljaw & Thunderhoof (Ep. 14 (2)).jpg Steeljaw & Thunderhoof (Ep. 14 (1)).jpg Steeljaw, Fracture & Thunderhoof.png Decepticon Island's Leadership Trio and 1 Fixit-type Mini-Con.jpg Steeljaw Heard A Voice.png|Steeljaw heard Megatronus' voice Russell and Steeljaw.png Steeljaw and Fracture.jpg Bumblebee and Steeljaw Fight.jpg Steeljaw Meet Megatronus.png Category:Transformers Villains Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Aliens Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Imprisoned Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sadists